


Leave The Tie On

by Bontaque



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque





	Leave The Tie On

It wasn't like he hadn't expected something like this to happen. Since the first time they'd slept together (well, that was an overstatement, Harvey had all but kicked him out of bed after, back then) Mike had been expecting some kink to surface. Harvey just didn't seem the type to go for normal. The fact that Mike had a list forming that he was expecting, hoping for, said enough about him, really.

 

Mike walked into Harvey's office, a stack of papers in hand, hoping that it was time for them to go home. Back to what he affectionately called their apartment, when nobody but Donna was listening, although he still had his. He hadn't moved in but he might as well have done. He hadn't slept in his for over a month. Harvey would say it was just convenience, just for the sex, if they ever actually mentioned it. They didn't; Mike didn't see the point in making Harvey lie.

 

“I'll be another ten minutes, sit,” Harvey said. His voice was low, tired, but there was still enough force in his last word that Mike did as he was told. That was something that had changed. Harvey had always told him what to do, made him do things that were definitely above and beyond his terms of contract and Mike hadn't ever really questioned them. Now, though, he seemed to enjoy it. Mike had that at the top of the list.

 

Five minutes in and Mike was bouncing his knee, an unconscious display of his boredom. Watching Harvey Specter read was only entertaining for a certain amount of time, especially when you'd seen him do much more interesting things.

 

“Stop that,” Harvey said, without even glancing away from the paper. Mike's keys were in his pocket, making small, irritating noises. He stopped.

 

Two minutes later and his knee was bouncing again.

 

“I thought I told you to stop.” Harvey had looked up this time, his eyes dark with the low lighting, his face vaguely irritated. Mike stopped but Harvey kept looking at him. “Good. Don't make me pull you over here and spank you.”

 

Harvey went back to work. If Mike was keeping time correctly, which he was, and Harvey's estimation of how long he'd take had been correct, he only had a few minutes. He let his knee start up again, maybe a little too vigorously to be believed. He didn't know if Harvey had been joking but they were alone and, well, he really wanted to see.

 

“What did I just say, Mike?” Harvey asked as he put his pen down.

 

“Sorry,” Mike said, his pulse quickening a little at Harvey's tone.

 

“That doesn't answer my question,” Harvey said as he pushed the papers away, movements very deliberate. “What did I say?”

 

“Er... that you'd spank me?” Mike tried to keep his voice firm but he failed. Harvey had stood up now and was taking off his jacket.

 

“Did you think I was kidding?”

 

“N-no...”

 

“Interesting,” Harvey smirked. “Very interesting. So you didn't think I was kidding... so you either want me to spank you or you were seeing how far you could push it. Either way, _come here_.”

 

There was definite force in the way he spoke those last two words and Mike found himself on his feet in a second. Harvey was sitting again now, working at the cuff of his right sleeve in his large chair. Mike walked towards him as Harvey watched.

 

“Take off your shoes,” Harvey said, so he did so. Harvey then gave him a flick of his eyes, down to his lap. He didn't need any more than that.

 

Mike dropped to his knees beside Harvey, moving forwards so that his chest lined up with Harvey's knees. The way his hand closed around the back of his neck was enough to make him shudder before it forced him forwards as Harvey lowered his chair with the pull of a lever. Mike could feel Harvey's erection pressing into his chest through all of the layers of clothing he was no doubt creasing. Harvey would complain about that later but he didn't mind. Maybe that was something to look forward to.

 

“So, which was it? Do you want me to spank you?” Harvey asked. His hand was resting lightly on Mike's ass, circling slowly, as if mapping out a new terrain.

 

“Um...” Mike said. He wanted this, fuck, he did but he was a little overwhelmed. Harvey was intimidating normally, when he wasn't even trying and this was just... perfect.

 

“Answer me, Michael.”

 

It was the first time Harvey had used his full name and Mike couldn't fight the small groan that escaped him.

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“Yes, what?”

 

“Yes, I want you to spank me. Harvey.”

 

He made sure to add his name, made sure to keep his voice firm. He knew Harvey liked hearing it as much as he liked saying it.

 

Harvey breathed in through his nose before humming slightly to himself. His fingers were tighter around his neck, not enough to be painful, just enough to let Mike know that he wasn't going to be able to get out of this now. As if he'd even want to.

 

Mike could feel the heat radiating from Harvey's palm, even through his clothing. Then it was gone and Harvey had placed a firm smack to his ass, making Mike gasp in surprise.

 

“No... I don't think that sounded good enough,” Harvey said and Mike could hear the smirk in his voice. “Pants, off.”

 

Mike fumbled with his zipper, Harvey's hand holding him down still and he moved his hips a little to allow himself to pull his pants down to his knees. He shuddered when he felt Harvey's fingers run over the waistband of his underwear before he pulled them down, removing the last barrier between his hand and Mike's bare skin. He braced himself as Harvey pulled his hand away again and he bit down hard on his lip when his hand came down again. It wasn't hard enough to really hurt but it stung, heating up his skin in a way that mimicked the blush he could feel spreading down his neck.

 

“You look good like this, you know,” Harvey said, his voice barely more than a growl. His hand came down again and then twice in quick succession and Mike couldn't help the way his hips thrust forwards.

 

“Fuck, Harvey,” Mike breathed.

 

Mike heard Harvey chuckle softly before his hand came down again, hard. Once more and then his fingers were running over Mike's skin, feeling where he'd made it burn hot, digging his nails in just enough to really make it sting. Mike couldn't help the stream of extremities that fell from his lips as Harvey's fingertips pressed into his skin, he couldn't stop himself begging for more but then it was over, his hand was gone from his neck.

 

“Come on, I'm getting you home,” Harvey said.

 

“But...” Mike started to say. He didn't want to end this now, he didn't think he could make it back to the apartment, he didn't want to wait.

 

“Mike, we're not doing this here, _stand up_.”

 

Mike took a deep breath and stood up, pulling up his underwear and pants, trying not to focus on the way he could still feel where Harvey's hands had been.

 

“I'm going to guess, by the fact that you seem completely unembarrassed right now that it either slipped out or you didn't think I'd mind,” Harvey said.

 

“What?” Mike didn't know what he meant, he felt his pulse quicken as Harvey smirked. Had he said something? He tried to think back to what words he'd said between the fucks and pleases but it was a blur.

 

“So it slipped out. Interesting. It's fine, you can call me Daddy as much as you like.”

 

*

 

They were home, they hadn't said a word about it. Mike had been speechless and Harvey seemed happy to leave him to that, just leading him out of the building with a firm hand at the small of his back. Then they were in the car and Mike knew Ray could be discreet, he'd shown that already but he didn't want to bring that up in front of him.

 

He couldn't believe he'd let it slip. He couldn't believe that Harvey didn't seem to mind. He seemed to... quite like it. Harvey had ushered him into the elevator, hand still resting on his back, as if Mike wouldn't have followed his every step anyway.

 

Harvey motioned to the couch and Mike sat down. He winced a little, the sting from before not quite faded.

 

“So, you have a thing for authority?” Harvey asked as he sat down. “You know, what with the spanking and the daddy kink and the way you're the most natural sub I've ever met.”

 

Mike bit his lip and nodded. Of course Harvey was going to play on it now even though Mike could barely stand being around him normally. Harvey oozed authority without even trying.

 

“On your knees then, puppy.”

 

Mike didn't hesitate, he dropped off the couch onto his knees and moved in front of Harvey. He was hard again already. He watched Harvey undo his pants, watching the way his fingers moved as he pulled out his cock and stroked it slowly. Mike inhaled sharply as Harvey leaned forwards and grasped the end of his tie firmly. Harvey wrapped the fabric around his fist and gave a tug, sharply pulling Mike towards him.

 

Mike let him guide him forwards, parting his lips to slide them over the tip of Harvey's cock. Harvey had one hand in his hair, the other still holding tightly onto his tie as he pulled Mike further forwards, thrusting into his mouth.

 

“Hold it, no, wait,” Harvey said, pulling back. “I want you to take your shirt off.”

 

Mike straightened up and reached up to loosen his tie that Harvey was still holding.

 

“No...” Harvey said and he leaned forwards. Mike dropped his hand as Harvey pulled his collar up and inched his tie up over it. “Leave the tie on.”

 

Mike unbuttoned his shirt quickly, letting it drop to the floor. Harvey gave his tie another quick tug and he toppled forwards, landing with his face inches away from his cock. Harvey's fingers ran along the fabric of his tie, catching on the seam where it touched the skin of his neck. Mike gasped when he felt Harvey slip his fingers under it, using it to pull his mouth closer to his cock. Mike stuck out his tongue, licking a circle around the head before sliding his mouth onto Harvey, smiling at the way he groaned.

 

He focused on the feeling of Harvey's fingers under his tie, the way they pulled just a little. Mike was reminded of that time Harvey had joked about getting him a leash and collar (something about him not keeping up... he couldn't really remember). Why did he like the idea of that so much? He ran his tongue up the underside of Harvey's cock, letting it flick in the way he knew he liked. Harvey could be predictable sometimes. He groaned just when Mike knew he would, twisting his fingers under the tie, tightening it around his neck. It wasn't enough to cut off his air, but it made Mike aware of how much hold Harvey had over him.

 

After a while, Harvey started to breath a little deeper, like Mike knew he did when he was close. He pulled out all the stops, wanting to push Harvey closer but then Harvey's fingers were pulling at his tie, yanking him away from his cock.

 

“Not yet. I want you to ride me,” Harvey said and Mike nodded.

 

“Shall I go get the lube?” he asked quickly?

 

“Yes, but hurry up. And take the rest of your clothes off on the way.”

 

Mike walked quickly to the bedroom and reached into the drawer to get the lube, kicking off his shoes and socks. He took everything off, tie included before returning to Harvey, who raised his eyebrows.

 

“You could have kept the tie on,” he said and Mike grinned. He walked over to him and handed him the lubricant, knowing that he liked to do this part. He straddled Harvey, waiting for him to do something. He hadn't realised how much he'd wanted him to kiss him until he did, Harvey's hand reaching up to pull him down, their lips colliding for the first time that day.

 

Harvey pulled Mike's arms up and wrapped them around his neck as he leaned forwards, making Mike lean back. He uncapped the lubricant as Mike held on to him, squeezing some out onto his fingers. Mike shuddered as he felt his fingers pressing into him and he couldn't help rocking his hips, thrusting back as Harvey crooked his fingers. He let one hand slip from around Harvey's neck so he could squeeze his neglected cock.

 

“No, no, I don't think so, Mike,” Harvey said, pulling his wrist away.

 

“Harvey, please, I haven't even touched it yet,” Mike breathed. He'd managed to keep his hands busy in the ride back and the only attention his cock had gotten was the friction when he'd been bent over Harvey's lap.

 

“I'd say begging isn't attractive, but that would be a lie,” Harvey said. “But no, if you want me to fuck you, keep your arms around my neck. You do want me to, don't you?”

 

“Fuck, yes,” Mike replied.

 

“Can you still feel it?” Harvey asked, running a hand over the skin of Mike's ass. He nodded as Harvey squeezed more lube out and started to stroke his cock with it. Mike watched, aching to sink down onto it already but he had a feeling it wasn't going to be that easy. He was right.

 

“So, how badly do you want me to fuck you?” Harvey asked.

 

“Um, very?” Mike didn't know what he was supposed to say. Well, he did, but he couldn't help being embarrassed.

 

“It doesn't sound like you want it that much.”

 

Mike dipped his head so he didn't have to look at Harvey.

 

“Please fuck me,” he said, barely more than a whisper. He could feel the blush creeping across his cheeks. He gasped as Harvey slapped his ass, light enough that it wouldn't have felt like much if Mike's skin hadn't already been tender from earlier.

 

“Can't hear you, puppy. Speak.”

 

“Please, Harvey. I need you to fuck me.” Mike's cock was achingly hard and he could feel the arousal thrumming under his skin. He didn't know how he'd managed to stay calm for so long, but there was something about being on his knees for him that helped him to focus on Harvey's needs instead of his own.

 

“Harvey, huh? That wasn't what you called me earlier.”

 

Mike looked back up, of course Harvey was smirking. Fuck it.

 

“Please, _Daddy_ ,” he said. “Fuck me.”

 

“Well if you ask so nicely,” Harvey said. Mike rocked up onto his knees and positioned himself as Harvey held him open. He sank down slowly, inhaling deeply as he felt himself stretch around Harvey. Harvey was all he could smell (bodywash, clothing, something spicy), feel, it was a little overwhelming. It wasn't until Harvey dug his fingers into Mike's hips and forced him to start moving that he remembered that he could.

 

Harvey thrust up into him, effortlessly pulling Mike up and down on his cock. Mike gasped as he felt Harvey's teeth brush along his shoulder before they bit down, hard enough to mark. It wouldn't be the first time he'd worn the evidence of their nights together under his shirt.

 

“Ngh, fuck...” he breathed as Harvey wrapped one of his hands around Mike's cock, much too loosely to provide and kind of friction. He thrust up into his hand, but it was no use.

 

“What's wrong? Do you want me to stroke it for you?” Harvey asked. He gave it a quick squeeze before loosening his grip again and thrusting up hard into Mike.

 

“Please...” Mike was finding it hard to stay focused, he needed more, but he knew Harvey could be stubborn. If he took his arms down from his neck to do anything, Harvey would stop fucking him, he was sure of it. Harvey's fingers tightened, but still not enough. “Fuck, Harvey, _please_.”

 

Harvey pulled Mike down hard, tightening his fingers around his cock, finally. Mike gasped as Harvey began to stroke his cock, thrusting up in time. They kissed, Mike moaning into Harvey's mouth as he felt his teeth graze his bottom lip.

 

Mike's hips bucked involuntarily as he got close. He could feel Harvey's fingers tightening on his hip, inches away from skin that still stung enough to remind him of what happened back in the office.

 

“Fuck me harder, Daddy,” he breathed and Harvey groaned and pulled him down onto his cock. A few more thrusts and Mike came, his legs shaking slightly. Harvey kissed him and stroked him through his orgasm as he continued to fuck him. He didn't last much longer, pressing their foreheads together as he came into Mike, moving his hands up around his back to pull him forwards.

 

“Shower?” Harvey asked, as Mike moved off of him.

 

Mike nodded. A shower sounded perfect. It had been a long day.


End file.
